


Coffee likes Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blushing, Did I do good?, M/M, Metaphors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England doesn't like public displays of affection.<br/>America does. A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee likes Tea

Coffee and tea.  
Two different tastes.  
Kind of like them.

One was bold, kept you energized and irritable. But it left a lasting flavour on the tongue. It was addicting.

The other is sweet. When it wants. Bitter. An acquired taste that left your head reeling from the experience. 

Soft glances were endearing, but whispered words were not. Telling him to stop. Not in public.

Hand holding was an issue. Too intimate. This was supposed to be a swing, a late-night fling.

The arm draped around the green eyed man said otherwise. The green eyed man have a flustered sigh.

American, the taller man was. Loud. Obnoxious asshole. Adorable. The kind that makes your spine jolt and your stomach flip. The green eyed man blushed.

To visible, the relationship, and it made him scared. What would the frog say? Oh god, what would everyone say?

 

The American preferred coffee.  
"Tea..... it makes my head ache," he would growl. That raspy growl. Made him blush bright.

The green eyed man prefers tea.  
"Coffee makes me stressed." He would sigh.  
The American wouldn't say what that sigh would do to him.

They were too different, according to others. "They'll be at each other's throats!"

Coffee and tea don't mix.  
That's true.

But they did.  
A lot.

A lot.

Who cares anymore?

The green eyed man was cautious, but adjusting.  
The American was just happy to finally hold hands without problems.


End file.
